Love is
by Charles T. Servant
Summary: What is love? Real love? Not the emotional infatuation or physical desire, but TRUE love. Well, let us see what the Sonic couples have to show us about that. A tribute to true love, and many of the Sonic Couples in a collection of one-shots.
1. Patient

Love is Patient: SonicxAmy

A/N: Just a brief note. I know many of you will probably be rolling your eyes about the religious implications of this story, but it will be a collection of love one-shots for my favorite couples based in their strengths of what love should be. Love has been tainted and contorted by popular media, and, at the evidence of the highest divorce rates in history (yes, some is from being unable to divorce back then, but part of it is that our system is not that great right now), I believe that love needs to be taken back to its simplicity and self-sacrifice that it once had. Feel free to R&R, and I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own the Sonic characters; Sega does. The passages are from the Bible, and written by Paul the Apostle

Thanks to TailsLovesCosmo for all the help and confidence that was given to me with this story.

__________

Simply put: _"Love is patient"_, from 1 Corinthians 13:4

She sighed heavily as dejection reflected in her eyes, dulled by sadness and depression. As she lay down on her side on the couch of her living room with her head propped up on pillows, aimlessly gazing at the wall on the other side of the room. Amy Rose sat up as the familiar _whoosh_ carried through the country side. She walked slowly over to the window and watched helplessly as the blue blur that was Sonic the Hedgehog came and went in the blink of an eye, along the road just steps away from her house. She slowly turned around and walked back to the couch with depression hanging over her head.

"_Every time. Every time he rejects me. But still, I never learn…"_ She thought as she slowly lowered herself to her chair and smoothed her skirt. _"Why does he always run? Even when we're close, and I try so hard to be sensitive for him…it's like his pleasure lasts for one second and then it fades…"_

The memories poured down into her mind like unwanted rain during harvest season. She remembered seeing him at his favorite hotdog stand, buying – or haggling, rather – for one of his favorite foods, the chili dog. She had walked slowly up to him, wanting to try a different approach to get him to finally spend some time with her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sonic," she had said smoothly.

He stopped what he was doing and cringed for a second, expecting to mauled by one of her hugs, but quickly caught onto the difference in her voice. "Wh-what's up, Ames?" He tried in vain to mask his fear.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house this afternoon with me to have lunch." She said calmly once more.

He was taken back by this…calmness that he had never seen before. But he decided to play along, after all, he could always leave if things got bad, right? So they spent the afternoon together, having fun playing games like catch and hide-and-go-seek, other than Amy had to constantly remind him that it wasn't fair for him to run to a new spot when she was about to find him, even if he could be almost invisible as he ran. Eventually he agreed to stay for dinner. And so they had sat in her living room, talking about the good times they had together with their friends. Even the times they had on Earth together had given them pleasant memories; after all, they now had Shadow because of them. As time crept onward, she had come to realize, even though had sat on opposite sides of the room, he was sitting right next to her. She looked up into his eyes in shock, finding his own filled with the kind of love she had found herself looking at him with so often, and for a moment their conversation stopped as they gazed at each other in true, un-judging, unselfish love. For a moment. Then his eyes shifted, as if remembering something, and his face became masked by his nervous smile once more, veiling his eyes from her.

"Hey, um, Ames. I'm really sorry, but I have to go." He quickly stood, leaving the girl alone on the couch.

She had been completely stunned by his sudden change. "W-wait, what? But you…"

And then he was gone, the door gently closing in the breeze from his passing. "said you'd stay for…for dinner…"

That had been last night. Now she was left alone once more, trying to figure out why he always shut her out. Why he wouldn't get close to her. Why she still followed him even though he ran from her. Then she realized the answer; she loved him. And love was enough to forgive and wait for him.

"_All we have is love. This life, the world, it will chew us up and spit us back out without a second glance…" _She instinctively reached for her necklace and felt the smooth t pattern. _"After all, they did it to him, after all the love he showed to the outcasts and downtrodden of society, the low of the low. If he can love them even after that, then I can love someone who has tried to make the world better than before. Someone who fights for us all the time…my Sonnikku."_

She stood proudly and strode to the door with refreshed confidence, nearly flinging the door open as she rushed after the long-gone hedgehog of her dreams.

"_No matter what, Sonic, I will always be here waiting for you._

__________

Or chasing, as it may turn out to be. Anyway, I know, my profile lied. But this idea popped into my head and I wanted to start it before it left again. Anyway, the entire chapter of 1 Corinthians 13 is wonderful about what love is. If you're interested, I have the first three verses posted on my profile. Anyway, I hope you guys are having a good week, and TGIF; it's almost the weekend! Have a nice day, and take care!


	2. Not Selfish

Love is Not Selfish

A/N: Now some of you may be thinking, _Well, of course it isn't!_ but the idea here is that love is not about fulfilling our own needs; it is about wanting what is best for the other person over what we may prefer, or even what may be best for ourselves because we love that person so much that we are willing to put that person's needs before our own. This is often the opposite of what the media tells us, saying that the people we love should complete _us_, make _us_ happy, be _our_ best friends, and be there to get _us_ through _our_ lives. This is true, to some degree, but when people start believing that that is the whole purpose of marriage and love, then they are missing the point and their marriages often become something that they dislike, and sometimes even hate, although there may not be anything wrong in their relationship at the time because of such expectations. Anyway, enough of me; on with the story! Disclaimers still apply.

Also, thanks to Wildguy57 for reviewing!

__________

Simply put: _"[Love] does not demand its own way […]"_ from 1 Corinthians 13:5

Cream sat at her small desk in her room making a colorful drawing of a cake, one she dreamed she might be lucky enough to one day have on her birthday tomorrow: a large lemon cake with orange frosting in the shape of flowers around the border, with a white daisy in the center of the cake and _Happy Birthday, Cream!_ written with icing as red as Cheese's bowtie. She sighed happily at the thought of the dream cake, but knew she wouldn't be able to get something like that when her Mom had the flu. Even while being sick, though, Vanilla had managed to organize a small party for Cream and her friends, but could only arrange to have a freezer's-worth of ice-cream sandwiches delivered that day, since as a mother she knew she shouldn't touch food.

_People keep asking me what I want for my birthday, but all I want is a birthday cake…_ She looked at Cheese, who had fallen asleep next to her markers and smiled gloomily at the innocent Chao.

Meanwhile Bokkun was frantically trying to figure out what to get for his best friend, the animal that showed him the most kindness and friendship out of everyone he had come to know.

Rouge enjoyed making him uncomfortable, Knuckles was often annoyed by his voice, Sonic wasn't around him very much…but maybe that had something to do with all of those exploding TVs…anyway, the list went on, and yet she was always kind even when he messed up what he wanted to say, or broke something by mistake, or anything else of the kind.

So he was flying from store to store to find the right gift for Cream. That is, until he ran into Bocoe.

"Bokkun, you ninny, you left your wallet in the common room of the base! I tried to do what I could, but there were some robots who got to it first, and…well…there's only ten dollars left....oh, and a coupon for some random food store. Why do you have that, by the way?"

Bokkun turned red with embarrassment, and looked down at the pavement. "Well…I like to eat…" he continued to stare at the ground while Bocoe began laughing and teasing the poor robot, but as Bocoe quieted down, Bokkun's head snapped up with realization. "Wait, ten dollars?!? I need to buy a present for Cream and get a new bag to carry messages! That could just barely buy a bag, not to mention anything good for Cream…oh, what do I do?"

Bocoe stared at the sad messenger and chuckled nervously. "Erm, well, it looks like you'll have to choose. Do you need to give Cream a present?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, do you really need a messenger bag then?"

"Well, after one of Eggman's messages went off too soon yesterday, my last bag got blown to pieces…what do _you _think I should do, Bocoe?"

"Well, Bokkun, what matters most to you?"

"Hm…well…"

__________

It was two days after Cream's birthday party, and Bokkun sat against a wall in the hallway from Eggman's office, remembering the fun he'd had.

_Ah, that was a lot of fun. And wasn't Cream surprised!_ He smiled smugly as he remembered that day.

Her gasp of surprise when she'd gone to answer the door to pick up what _she_ thought were ice-cream sandwiches, only she opened the door to find a lemon cake covered in orange frosting and _Happy Birthday, Cream. From Bokkun_ written in purple the center.

_Not exactly my dream cake_, she had thought, _but it's close enough for me!_

Bokkun was still amazed by Bocoe's suggestion to buy a custom cake with his discount card to _Wonderful Food Emporium _had worked, and that the ten dollars had miraculously been ten dollars with tax. The two had tried to find toys, but even a cheapest, small, cuddly Chao toy was twenty dollars at every store in town. So the two robots put their heads together and came up with the idea of maybe getting a cake, since Ms. Vanilla had been too sick to make one. And it had been worth all the hassle, as Cream's face had beamed when she saw the gift. Bokkun still felt tingles of happiness when he remembered her smile.

"BOKKUN! Get down here this instant, you worthless bag of bolts!" called Doctor Eggman's gruff voice, probably asking the robot to deliver a new package for him.

Bokkun sat up and sighed. He was still going to have to wait another two weeks before the Doctor would buy a new bag, and in the meantime he would have to carry the TVs in his arms, a huge hassle when you try to fly with a jetpack, but he had no regrets about his decision.

_It was all worth it…_ he grunted when he walked into a TV that blocked the doorway to the Doctor's office.

"Bokkun, get this thing out of my sight. I want it taken to Sonic and I want it done today. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor Eggman." He sighed and lifted the TV in his arms. _Man, I'm gonna have to fly upside down to carry this one, aren't I?_

__________

Well, that's all for now folks. For those of you back in school, good luck to you, and have a good week. Oh, if you have any comments, corrections, etc, feel free to send a pm, review, or email. Thanks for reading, see you guys next time, and Happy two days after Halloween!


End file.
